Close your eyes
by NerdyTurtle0599
Summary: "Sometimes the best thing to do in this world is just close your eyes."-Pohnd Flinn


"Damn it! Let go!" A girl cursed under her breath as she looked down below her, though it wasn't of much use she couldn't see anyway.

She kicked her foot out successfully knocking down the thing that was currently trying to gnaw through her boot. Thank god for their thick leather. She felt around for the next branch to pull herself further up. After deciding she was far enough up she leaned up against the trunk of the tree.

She quickly pulled up her bag, by rope, before they noticed it. The girl pulled her hair into a pony tail before reaching into her bag for a granola bar, not bothering to remove her bow from her shoulder or her quivers. Instead of a granola bar, her hand came in contact with fluff that brought a grin to her face. She was glad the growing kitten was still small enough to fit in her bag. She reached around the sleeping ball of fur for the bar.

After an hour or so the things below gave up on her and left so after she couldn't hear them anymore she dropped down from the tree and started walking through the dense trees. Suddenly a siren sound wailed through the forest. Her head whipped up in the direction of the sound. The sound meant that possibly every biter in a thirty mile radius heard it but it also meant there were probably people around. An alarm doesn't go off just on its own nowadays. She slowly lowered the bag, as to not hurt the kitten. She softly swung the bag over her shoulders and started walking in the direction of the siren.

As she walked she heard the sound of rustling behind her and then fur rubbed against her knee through a hole in her jeans and another four-legged body shoved itself against her other. She laughed and crouched to pet the dogs.

"Geeze guys be careful." The girl rubbed the dogs all over checking for wounds under their fur and happily found none

The girl heard voices of people yelling and the dead things snarls as she came though the clearing and suddenly the sound of the siren was gone. The dogs next to her growled and she pulled her bow off and cocked it. She slowly made walked closer to where the sound originated. She aimed and fired one of the monsters closer to her and her dogs left on their own.

One by one she took the things out, but there were too many around for her not to be noticed. Cursing under her breath she started to fire rapidly at the things closing in on her. Hearing one behind her she felt it grab her bag before she could turn around. She jerked herself hard to knock it off and turned to shoot an arrow into its head.

Pulling off the machete strapped on her belt she swung it around to behead the one next to her but another threw itself at her. She grunted in pain as her tailbone came in contact with the ground and her palm came in contact with a sharp rock. She felt it pull at her leather jacket. She kicked it roughly in the stomach while trying to keep the other two at bay. She whistled lowly and the two monsters were on the ground and the sound of growls and flesh tearing filled the air. She brought her machete down into the top of the dead's head killing it for the last time.

"Give me a damn break!" She groaned hearing not turning to face the sound of another one behind her.

Then she heard it drop dead behind her and she raised her machete towards the person who shot the thing effectively halting their steps. It was now silent aside from the growls of her dogs and steady breathing.

"Who are you?" her voice mixed with the deep voice of the one who saved her.

"I asked you first. Now answer me before a shoot an arrow right through that skull of yours." He ordered.

"That's a bit unfair, but, honestly what's fair in this world anymore." She started searching her dog. "I'm Layk. Your turn." She said checking the other.

"You don't need to us. What do you want?" Another voice sounded, a bit higher than the other man's.

"Like I said unfair. I heard the siren so that there was a chance of live people and that was a chance for better survival or death. So why not check it out. I haven't been around real people for a while." Layk explained.

"You're smearing blood on your dogs." The one she spoke to first said.

"Yeah, I cut my hand on a rock when I fell, she'll live." She said as if it didn't matter.

Layk stood up and dusted off her pants and placed her machete back in it's sheath. She hung her bow back over her shoulders and started walking away plucking up her arrows as she came across them.

"Layk." The deep voiced one called out to her. "Why don't you let us wrap that up for you." He offered.

She thought about it and then nodded and turned back.

"But we're going to need those." The other man said. "Your weapons."

With a sigh she pulled of her bow and held it out as well as her machete. She pulled the load of arrows from her quivers and handed them over too before pulling out the trench knife in her boot. She bit back the scowl that wanted to paint itself on her face.

"Just tell the blind girl to read a book that isn't braille why don't cha'." She muttered irritated.

Now Layk sat hand cuffed to a bunk bed half asleep and her hand still unwrapped. Her dogs lay on the bed with her and the kitten, now out of the bag, was play fighting the Rottweiler and the Pit bull. The kitten squeaked playfully as she played.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but we have new born baby girl on our hands." A man apologized coming into the room. "You wouldn't happen to have any baby formula on you would you?" He joked.

Without opening her eye she reached over to her bag she dug around inside for a second and pulled out a bottle about a quarter of the way filled with dry white powder and held it out. She reached back inside after he took in and pulled out another empty bottle and handed it to him.

"My, my. What's a young child like you doin' carrying baby formula around?" The man said grabbing her hand.

"I just took it along, not exactly sure why though." She winced as he cleaned the cut.

"Well I'm glad you did take it along. That baby may not have made it until the others came back." He said finishing her hand.

Thank you for patching up my hand." She smiled lightly.

"You're welcome." With that Hershel left her alone again.

Layk moved around a bit to get comfortable and petted the kitten that was now sleeping in her lap. Her dogs also slept on either sides of her. Once again she went back to being half asleep, something she had mastered over the time living with flesh eating monsters all about. About thirty minutes later she heard soft footsteps come to the cell's doorway. Keeping her eyes shut she turned her face to the side.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh! Um, Hershel told me about the formula was from you so I just wanted to say thanks." It sounded like a little boy. He sounded a bit upset.

"No problem. I wasn't going to use it anyway." Layk shrugged. "So what's your name?" She asked to break the silence.

"Carl." He answered after a moment.

"Nice to meet you Carl. I'm Layk." She said.

"Like the water lake?" he asked stepping further into the room.

"Kinda but my name is spelt l-a-y-k." She chuckled. "My brother's name is Pohnd and my sister's name is Riveene." She told him.

"Your parents had a thing for water huh?" he laughed.

"My mom did, plus we all have water colored eyes." She opened her eyes to reveal her lake green-blue eyes. "I didn't continue the streak though. This," She rubbed the Rot's head. "Is Twitch, this, "She touched the Pit's head. "Is Tap, and this," She pointed to the kitten in her lap. "Skit."

"Why did you name them that?" Carl asked.

"Twitch has a twitch is her left hind leg. Tap, taps his tail constantly. Skit…I don't really know why actually. He's normal as far as I know." Layk explained.

"So…what does the prison look like?" She asked after a while of silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've never seen a prison before." She shrugged.

"But you're in one right now…" he sounded so confused.

"Well, I can't see it." She rolled her eyes.

"If you just turn around you—."

"I'm blind, idiot."

Layk walked about for a bit, now that she was uncuffed. She kept her steps short and her hand against the wall. She clicked her tongue softly while going along. She was following the sound of wailing that echoed through the building.

The kitten on her should meowed batting at the girl's cheek. Layk ignored him and came to a stop when she was in front of the cell of which the crying was produced from. Layk tapped on the metal bars to make her presence known.

"She sounds adorable." She smiled.

"She is. I wish you could see her…" A female's voice sounded. "Carl told me. He said you had an odd name and you couldn't see." The girl added.

"Odd?" Layk could feel a pout mark her face.

"I like it though. Layk—creative, natural, and beautiful. Carl's just jealous that he doesn't have a cool name like that." She laughed.

"Hey! I never said it wasn't cool. And I think my name is cool, Beth." She heard Carl's voice next to her.

"But you said it was odd! You're odd!" Layk said childishly.

"I'm not odd." He argued.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Layk opened her mouth to say something but a man's voice stopped her. "They're back!"

Everybody filed out of the room and went towards the voice. Layk stood back as the people chattered about. They were all talking about the baby, Layk leaned against a nearby wall and pointed her face upward. She didn't really know about these people but she liked them. They weren't like the rest of the world.


End file.
